


二十四时[1]

by Iwdwmia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwdwmia/pseuds/Iwdwmia
Summary: 2 4 10
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 4





	二十四时[1]

**Author's Note:**

> 标题意思：2和10和4一起 三角 3p  
> 无确定关系 基本纯车 大家懂的  
> 那个tag我设置不好 如果有不吃的点进来抱歉下次我再仔细研究

当尹净汉终于在车上找到了自己的左耳耳机来到酒店大堂的时候，李硕珉的手里已经被塞进了一张文俊辉房的房卡。  
“净汉xi住单人间可以吗？”  
“挺好的，”尹净汉笑眯眯地把房卡接过，“我本来就喜欢安静。”

“就这样让净汉哥一个人住没关系吗。”李硕珉洗完澡出来还在犹豫，但是擦着头发想起尹净汉接过房卡以后毫不犹豫离开的背影，觉得虽然自己这个堪称“叛逆”的行为也并没有掀起什么大风大浪。一抬眼看见属于自己的床上多了个人——“诶，俊哥为什么在我床上？”  
文俊辉舒适地倚靠在属于李硕珉的床头，一条腿大大咧咧无所顾忌地放在被子外面，他聚精会神地玩着手机，认真到浴袍松开了也没有意识到去管。敞开的衣服领口大方地袒露出一片可以说是白皙的胸膛，李硕珉控制自己的眼神和思绪飘开去不要注意到在这种暖黄色的灯光下那片皮肤漾起的光…  
净汉哥的皮肤好像比俊哥要苍白点…  
还是差不多？毕竟两个人都不喜欢出门…  
李硕珉为了这比较，忍不住又把眼神挪过去想看一眼，文俊辉瞥了他一眼，招手叫他过去：“硕珉！过来拍照！”  
“哥我都卸妆了…”虽然这么说着还是乖乖把脸凑过去配合他做出撒娇表情。文俊辉调整着姿势和角度，软软的头发蹭在李硕珉的耳朵旁。  
不行，耳朵要烧起来了。  
“诶呀，看镜头！”  
“…哦！哦！”李硕珉忙调整好表情看屏幕，跟着文俊辉的指示变换表情和姿势。“拍得好帅！一会发群里给他们也看看！或者还是发官咖好一点？”文俊辉刷着手机嘟哝，把自己靠在李硕珉身上。李硕珉不知道哪来的慌乱，磕磕巴巴地说：“俊、俊哥，挺晚了，睡觉吧？”  
“才九点，哪里晚了。”文俊辉扔下手机看着李硕珉的眼睛，“不如玩点别的？”  
李硕珉看着文俊辉那双又圆又亮的大眼睛，当然明白他话语中是什么意思。这双眼睛虽然一如往常的澄澈，但是却让人有一种被盯上的感觉。后背渗出一点汗意，空调温度是不是调得太高了？  
这个时候空调是最无关紧要的事情。因为文俊辉已经如同小猫一样把他的鼻尖凑近。他们在浅浅的啄吻中交换着气息，猫咪先按捺不住用舌尖轻轻撩了一下对面那张还有些羞涩的嘴唇。  
妈的顶不住。李硕珉反客为主地倾身吻住文俊辉，顶开牙关温柔地纠缠着文俊辉还有些不熟练的舌尖，手也终于抚摸上了那一片胸膛，换来了文俊辉的小声惊呼和喘息。  
发现文俊辉比自己技术还垃圾李硕珉一开头的堂皇就已经不知道抛去了哪里，这一刻他准备好好地享用这份自投罗网的美味佳肴。  
文俊辉发现自己把事情想得太简单了，本来以为做爱就是提枪开干，哪里知道还有这么多花样。李硕珉的前戏做得温柔细致，现在胸口的那两点又麻又痒，不用看也知道下身已经兴奋得挺起来，还把液体都蹭在了李硕珉的胸口。罪魁祸首正在舔吻他敏感的腰测，痒意激发着快感，太过难耐，太过磨人。  
太过了。文俊辉受不了地想抬脚轻踹李硕珉的肩，却被他顺势捉住小腿，把两腿大大打开，羞耻心还没推着拒绝的话说出口，挺立的下身就被纳入了温热的口腔，后面的入口也被指尖轻轻侵入。  
“啊……”文俊辉被刺激得高高挺起胸膛，又跌回到柔软的床上，“硕珉啊…不要…”  
“嗯？”埋头苦干的李硕珉没听清他呻吟中支离破碎的话，含糊地疑问。文俊辉能感受到有点粗糙的舌苔在顶端蹭过的感觉，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，头皮也跟着发麻。  
“哈啊…”快要溺死在这快感里，文俊辉伸长胳膊去拉住李硕珉的手，就像抓住惊涛骇浪中里的一块浮木。李硕珉挪上来和他接吻，文俊辉搂住他的脖子，想说话又被羞耻感逼得眼角通红，最终自暴自弃地捂住自己的眼睛：“嗯…进来…”  
李硕珉用一个安抚的吻回答了他，后穴开拓得差不多了，湿哒哒地开合着。李硕珉突然想起尹净汉的恶趣味，起了调皮的心思，在文俊辉耳边问：“俊哥里面怎么这么湿，是自己会流水吗？”  
“李硕珉！！！”猫咪差点被点着，李硕珉疯狂试探结束以后连忙勤勤恳恳继续努力。粗大的性器推进身体的感觉说不上舒服，从未有过的被侵犯感混合着满足感挤占着文俊辉的大脑，他放弃了要咬一口李硕珉的心思，皱着眉头感受这种奇怪的体验。  
“我要都进去啦～”李硕珉用一种“多谢款待”的语气宣布，挺腰让剩下的部分一鼓作气地进入哥哥，就听见一直克制着声音的人发出了一声完全不同的、拖长音调的呻吟。  
看来是舒服的嘛。李硕珉放下心来，享受着进出过程中摩擦吸吮包裹带来的快感。文俊辉本来不算是一只乖顺的小猫，但是现在被爽到眼眶泛泪拉着他要抱的样子真是…  
太犯规了。李硕珉叹息着抱住他的哥哥。耳朵上温柔的舔吻是小零食和安抚，身下仍然猛烈和变换方位戳刺的动作才是正餐。顶到某个位置的时候，文俊辉突然僵硬了，后穴也抽搐着拥紧了他的性器。  
“ 啊～是这里呀？”李硕珉笑着说。而文俊辉听不进他的话，他被突如其来的快感冲击得整个人都懵了，然而更笃定的第二下紧随其后——一直层层递进累积到现在的快感终于超出阈值，他咬住李硕珉结实的肩膀，在高潮中颤抖着射了出来。  
李硕珉可没想这就停下，虽然他也舒服得快要射了，但是能吃到猫的日子毕竟难得，更别提这次哥哥自己做好了扩张主动来勾引。他不顾紧紧包裹着的挽留，用力抽出来再撞进最深处，文俊辉别无他法，手脚都软了，只能用尽最后一点力气紧紧抱着李硕珉，声音也带了哭腔：“呜…不要了，硕珉呐……”

“现在哥要睡了吗。”结束以后，文俊辉听见李硕珉这么问，“其实现在也才十点。”  
十点？文俊辉感觉已经过去了一百个世纪，脑海里经历了无数次宇宙大爆炸。  
李硕珉拿了湿巾来给他清理，文俊辉用棉被捂着脸闷闷地说道：“不愧是你。”  
“啊？？？？”

TBC.


End file.
